powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)
Buttercup '(voiced by E.G. Daily) is one of the three main characters in the animated televison series, Powerpuff Girls . She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob haircut. Personality Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her agression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she over came it in the episode "Makes Zen to Me"). She also showed a greedy side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out bad guys' teeth for money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin' Special," her special "ability" is to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville) which is revealed. She posseses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. During the birth of the girls in ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!" This may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town." Her personality ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. Likes *Money *Her green blanket *Using her powers and muscles *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Blossom *Bubbles *Scaring her sisters *Sports *Hardcore Rock/Metalcore/Party/Punk Rock Music *The Professor Dislikes *Crime and villains *Rainy days *Taking Baths *The RowdyRuff Boys *Monsters *Cleaning *Mojo Jojo *Gangreen Gang *Classical/Pop/Hiphop Music *Eating vegetables (Especially Broccoli) *Losing *Girly stuff *School subjects *HIM *The Beat-Alls Alter-ego In '''Super Zeroes, Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange. She is surrounded by an aura with glowing jade eyes, shreds of mist trailing down behind her and has a low scratchy voice that forms into a black fog. She chose this persona after reading an issue of Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inpired by Spawn). Since Mange is nocturnal, and doesn't like to be exposed to light, her mode of transportation is that she only travels late at night. Special Abilities Her special ability is shown to be able to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and neither can all of Townsville for that matter). Tornado - 'To be considered her special ability to some fans. Her tornado is a more destructive and forceful compared to her sisters, just like Bubbles and her Sonic Scream. '''Superhuman Strength '- Buttercup can lift the most weight out of the trio. '''Superhuman Speed - Buttercup is the fastest of all Townsville. The girls had a race home, and she came out victorious. Invulnerability - Buttercup is most definitely bulletproof and immune to all that can hurt the average Metahuman, Mutany blasters with little to no sort of pain. Enhanced Durability - Quoted as the toughest of the three sisters, Buttercup proves to remain in fighting condition throughout some of the toughest battles with villains, and always outlasting her sisters. Hand to Hand combat - Buttercup is best in Hand to Hand combat, but sometimes loses to Blossom. Fireball - 'Not used very often except in video games. Buttercup Being the Toughest Fighter Buttercup is most definitely a tomboy (A girl that acts like a boy). With this trait, it could have represented her aggresive and violent nature. Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl capable of defeating any villain in Townsville all by herself, shown in "Moral Decay." In "Bubblevicious," Bubbles is shown needing multiple punches to defeat Mojo, and in "Makes Zen to Me," Buttercup sends Mojo flying out the window and down a cliff with one uppercut. In "The Boys are Back in Town," Buttercup always appears in a need to fight, which her sisters are in a need to run away. She is the fastest, as shown in "Speed Demon." Out of Buttercup's whole list of dislikes, her greatest dislike is losing. She will always refuse to admit defeat, unlike Blossom and Bubbles. With her necessity of constant violence and victory, she is to be considered the "Toughest Fighter." Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In ''Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is '''Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, whom she consider very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom (Momoko), and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako). This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts(to the point of terrorifying Prof. Utonium and Ken with grumbling about the skirt and how she hated skirts), makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom (Momoko) and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three)(Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". Trivia *Buttercup from ''Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai series. *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *Buttercup edges Bubbles as the most favorite Powerpuff Girl, proved by online polls. *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and they forgive each other. and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. *Buttercup is one of the main characters in of the popular snafu's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi. She is a tad more aggressive than her TV counterpart, and she has an innocent fangirl crush on Samurai Jack. Gallery Image:Buttercup.png Ppg buttercup 174x252.png Buttercup-is-on-top-powerpuff-girls-24270693-299-320.jpg buttercup ok.png buttercup_paperdoll_thumb.jpg PPGBUTCUP.png powerpuff-girls-buttercup-96x96-big.jpg 292357-154521-buttercup large.jpg Buttercupff.jpg|Buttercup in Fusion Fall Snapshot_8.png|Buttercup's bio and how she appear in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion buttercup 15.jpg buttercup 2.jpg buttercup 28.jpg 91eba4804932a0_full_1255157720.png|Buttercup in PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi Buttercup party masterer.jpg Buttercup kicking.jpg|Buttercup Kicking 2008-5-25-1.jpg BC DDLS..jpg Pictures of Buttercup.jpg|Pictures of Buttercup Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Heros Category:Female Category:Heroines